


Baby you drive me green

by DrMinty



Series: Harem Heaven [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Female Hinata Shouyou, Fluff, Gender or Sex Swap, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Iwaizumi Hajime Is So Done, Jealous Oikawa Tooru, Minor Angst, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou, Oikawa Tooru is a Good Significant Other, Oikawa Tooru is a Mess, Oikawa has anger issues and I love him for it, no beta we die like men, no beta we get hurt like oikawa’s knee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29190942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrMinty/pseuds/DrMinty
Summary: It didn’t take much to flock to Hinata Shoyo, she was a bright orange ball of endless sunshine and boundless energy, voice always hoarse from shouting one more or screaming her lungs off in victory with Tanaka and Noya.That, and she somehow always gained the attention of rival teams - but it wasn’t that hard to in the first place, the only girl on a boys volleyball team? Why she ought to be a manager or maybe she joined in poor attempts to seduce some crush of hers but, no. It wasn’t that.And once you get past the shock of her special attack with his precious little apprentice - that’s when you really get drawn into her.Oikawa should know, he is after all, Her boyfriend.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru
Series: Harem Heaven [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142867
Comments: 1
Kudos: 98





	Baby you drive me green

It didn’t take much to flock to Hinata Shoyo, she was a bright orange ball of endless sunshine and boundless energy, voice always hoarse from shouting  _ one more _ or screaming her lungs off in victory with Tanaka and Noya.

That, and she somehow always gained the attention of rival teams - but it wasn’t that hard to in the first place, the only girl on a boys volleyball team? Why she ought to be a manager or maybe she joined in poor attempts to seduce some crush of hers but, no. It wasn’t that. 

And once you get past the shock of her special attack with his precious little apprentice - that’s when you really get drawn into her.

Oikawa should know, he is after all, Her boyfriend.

Which is why he’s gritting his teeth and well aware of half moon marks being digged into his palms as other  _ boys  _ flock around her, flashing the same smiles he did on her well aware they will never work because neither had his.

It had been one of the reasons he had fallen so hard for her, the thrill of the chase of making her like him. It was at first just to prove to himself that he  _ could  _ get her if he wanted to but in the end with each meet up his smiles had been reduced to true ones that were usually only reserved for Iwa and his team, he was more open - more genuine and each time he was. 

So was she.

He hadn’t won but he still got a whole lot better than what he expected out of it than some sick satisfaction. 

He’s snapped out his thoughts with a sharp slap to the back, he turns to see iwa with his usual scowl but after years of friendship Oikawa sees the concern hidden under his eyes.

“Jealous?” There may be concern but naturally iwaizumi takes on a teasing - near mocking tone.

Oikawa scoffs, “of course not, I know she won’t do anything.” 

“I dunno, you were staring pretty hard, envykawa” 

“Oh shut up!”

“But seriously” iwa’s tone comes back from the Mocking/Teasing to serious again, “either talk to her or do something about it or else you’ll shut down and she’ll be upset and it’ll be one big mess neither of you -  _ I  _ want” Oikawa grimaced, his friend was right.

“Besides” Iwazumi tacks on. “Her team seems to be doing a pretty good job of warding off suitors, they are pretty protective of their girls, so you’re not totally alone in this.” 

(It’s probably not meant to be heard but oikawa hears the “and me”) 

With renewed confidence and still slight anger brewing under his skin Oikawa flashes his winning smile.

“I think you’re right Iwa-chan, really thanks for being such a good help.”

“I feel like I’ve started something horrible”

“Oh, you have.”

Tooru had always been touchy, an arm around her shoulders, chin resting atop her hair. Sometimes even the occasional lap sitting.

However he had been weird since they got here, the touches slowly more intimate.

The lap sitting had definitely been increased - and she hardly had any sitting time with her own teammates when breaks happened besides night time - but by then everyone was exhausted and stuffed full of food.

Just now she was sitting in his lap again, watching the other teams play around, have competitions and scarf meat down their throats like starved cavemen. 

She squirms trying not to die of the blood rushing to her face as Tooru plays with the hem of her shorts and every now and again slipping fingers under to brush or cup the skin of her upper thighs.

However, he talks to some guy from a team she currently doesn’t recognize like it’s nothing. 

Maybe it isn’t nothing to him, she isn’t his first girlfriend after all. 

But it’s definitely something to her, feeling a waft of insecurity come over her she stumbles up from his lap, nearly kicking him in the chin backwards in the process.

“I’m- i’m gonna go inside for a while.” She stumbles over her words. Face flushed and hands clenched. 

Thankfully no one really takes notice of her short outburst and oikawa is left feeling guilty and confused.

Naturally, the times she does want a bit of space it’s quickly interrupted. 

By tooru.

“Chibi-Chan~” he sings and annoyingly she relaxes at the familiarity of the action, “did I do something? did I overstep your bounds?”

“Yes- well no it’s just… ugh” she stumbles, how does she tell him she did like it without dying from embarrassment.

However, he listens patiently to her. It does help with the anxiety so she takes a breath and trudges on.

“I… did like the touches but, I dunno I just got nervous for a second because I’m just, not like the other girls you dated and it was so sudden and I.. don’t know.” Hinata flushes even brighter and  _ does  _ think she’s gonna die of either heat exhaustion or lack of blood to her heart since it’s all in her face. In attempts to hide it she slaps her two hands up to cover her face, effectively missing the way Tooru himself flushed at her admission.

Well, she was honest so he should be too.

“Well, it’s not your fault because I’ve been incredibly jealous of all the other guys here. I mean, they all flock to you like a moth to a flame - I should know I was too.” 

Her hands don’t come down but he’s glad to hear the muffled giggle behind them.

“I should’ve just been honest with you instead of making you uncomfortable, I really am sorry.”

“But” he reached up to cup her wrist and gently pry away the hands covering her face.

“Doesn’t matter how many girlfriends I’ve had, or what they looked like because -“ with the hands now away from her face and held gently in his own calloused hands he reaches up to press a gentle kiss to the crown of her head. He stays there for a moment and relishes in the feel of just her, trying to convey every droplet of love and adoration and attraction he has for ever in his next words.

“You’re the only one whose truly mattered to me.”

It’s an  _ “I love you”  _ in every way that’s not the words.

“I.. I did like the touches, I just got scared.” She admits once again, face flushing red but not nearly as red as it was moments ago. But, with a renewed sense of confidence she looks up.

“I liked them a lot.” It comes out breathy, Oikawa smiles wickedly. 

“Well,” he purrs. Once again grabbing her wrist to pull her along with him. “How about we try something new?”

She squeaks at the hastening, eyes darting to look for anyone to see them.

“T-try what?” 

He turns back, it’s the look he really only shows when he’s about to do one of his spikes that ends the game, the ones that are so fast and strong that if you were to block it you would feel like your arms would fall off.

Plus, paired with a smile, it is something that makes her already erratic heart beat faster.

“You’ll see.”

_ Bonus: _

She comes back looking absolutely ravaged.

Suga is the first to spot her, going pale at the realization of the clothes, whose team jacket she was wearing and how the collar was propped up to hide her next.

“Do you,,, need some water?” 

“I don’t think I’m gonna be jumping tomorrow.”

**Author's Note:**

> I write in weird times so I’m never getting used to writing again really but hopefully that’ll change, I hope you enjoyed this fanfic, I really hope I did better on it than I think I did.


End file.
